Episode 1590 (10th September 1991)
Plot Eric picks up his Norwegian guest, Toril Bokelund, from the Dales View Guest House. Toril has barely slept due to a rowdy group listening to rock music and Eric's promises for a tour of the village are halted by car troubles. While fixing the car they see Seth laying a beer trail for Smokey. Kim invites Charlie to an intimate luncheon for two. Joe finds more dead sheep on the farm and goes to look for answers. Jack and Sarah are also busy, with Sarah unhappy because they won't have time to take Robert to a party. When Mark arrives, he has to take Robert. Joe goes to see Frank about the sheep, but Frank's more interested in Kim and Charlie. Chris stops by Demdyke to again ask Nick about Kathy's whereabouts, but Nick says he isn't his sister's keeper; he later relays the story to Elsa, who still insists Kathy is reunited with Tony Charlton. Sarah worries that Mark won't be able to get Robert ready for the party; Jack thanks her for caring so much about him and his son. After they leave, Mark and Robert play football and Mark goes inside to make them some drinks. When going to get the ball back, Robert finds a pop bottle full of sheep dip, and drinks it. Mark hears him scream and rushes him into the house, finally telling Annie that he'll rush Robert to hospital. Eric and Toril arrive at Emmerdale Farm; Mark nearly knocks him over on the way out, and Annie is too busy trying to track down Jack and Sarah to care about Toril. Jack explains that Robert drank some sheep dip he and Joe had to put in a pop bottle; he finds the original container and rushes to hospital so the doctors will know what has to be treated. Joe drives by Seth, telling him about the dead sheep; Seth tells Joe about Mark's reckless driving. Mark is pulled over and gets a police escort to hospital. Eric and Toril arrive at Home Farm, but Frank is spying on Kim and Charlie and has little time for them. Kim blackmails Charlie, saying she will mail out letters to various interested parties about his affair with Dolly. Charlie tries to stand up to her, but Kim is defiant. Frank looks on, proud. Alan brushes off Elizabeth and her business concerns to treat Toril to a Norwegian delicacy; Alan and Toril head to a private meal, leaving Elizabeth and Eric to fume. Jack tells Mark, Joe and Sarah that Robert will be fine but has to stay overnight - unfortunately the news isn't so good for Mark, who learns he will be reported to the magistrate for his driving. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Toril Bokelund - Siv Borg *Police Constable - Marcus Romer Locations *Dales View Guest House - Exterior *Unknown roads *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room/office and grounds *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field and yard *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Unknown hospital *The Woolpack - Public bar and restaurant, outdoor seating area Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes